The long awaited goodbye
by Missy-Bee
Summary: This is plot-less really but don't you hate saying good-bye?


Good-bye this and hello that!  
  
Please note: This doesn't have a plot. It just random as I said before.  
  
My last and final author note: As you may or may not knowing I am (have) left this site. For many reasons. This is the last little one-shot I am ever going to do. Since it bugs me just leaving like this without saying goody-bye. And since I have two good homes, where I can put all my wonderful fics.  
  
Mr. Fluffy-butt: my ass.  
  
Me: I said shut up.  
  
Mr. Fluffy-butt: where is your new home.  
  
Me: if they want they can go on my profile but I can paste it on here like this: AnimeAndmusicfans@groups.msn.com  
  
Mr. Fluffy-butt: can you at least call me by my real name for once?  
  
Me: why Sesshy. I always call you by your real name.  
  
Mr. Fluffy you really should go to school for ten hours and get a lot of homework.  
  
Me: Nah.  
  
Vash: What about your party?  
  
Miroku: yeah.  
  
Sesshy: how did you two get here?  
  
Vash: I followed a trail of donuts.  
  
Me: that where they went eh.  
  
Shippo: you shouldn't give up. You haven't complete a few of your stories. You suck! Leaving people hanging.  
  
Me: listen squirrel boy don't come in here talking like that. Sesshy doesn't even talk to me that way.  
  
Sesshy: because you're a psycho. Besides why waste time talking to an inferior race.  
  
Rin: Rin wants some more crayons. Inuyasha: I want shards and ramen too.  
  
Me: someone left a door or a window open didn't they? (Looking around)  
  
Spike: nope we just crash though the back room wall. What his name blew a hole through the roof too.  
  
Me: (sweat drop) my beautiful house! (Faints)  
  
Sesshy: This Sesshomaru shall escape this mad house.  
  
Inuyasha: let's eat all the corn pops first.  
  
Vash: (too busy eating all the donuts off the floor to care.) YUM!  
  
Sango: there you are Miroku. I have been looking all over for you.  
  
Miroku: really?  
  
Sango: NO! (Laughs and walks away from here)  
  
Miroku: that hurt in more ways then one.  
  
Rin: Smurfs. (Painting jaken blue again)  
  
Jaken: Stop I don't want to be blue am not a Smurf!  
  
Artemis: when did you come back to life?  
  
Jaken: I have no idea.  
  
Kagome: we should get going. It's will be day light saving time soon. (Leaves)  
  
Spike: oh yeah.  
  
Jaken: (looks around) Lord Sesshomaru wait for me!  
  
(Sesshy is gone as well as Rin.)  
  
Miroku: whoa he left. Sesshomaru has left the building.  
  
ME: WHAT! NO HE DON'T! COME BACK LORD FLUFFY-BUTT! (I get my bag of demon catching supplies)  
  
(Has scared everyone in the room.)  
  
Kouga: so mutt face you think she catch him.  
  
Inuyasha: like I care. (Snickers) Mr. Fluffy butt.  
  
Kouga: lets make a bet.  
  
Inuyasha: Fine.  
  
Kouga: If she does catches him I get to have Kagome as my woman! (You saw that coming right)  
  
Inuyasha: feh, whatever ya wimpy wolf. If she doesn't thing you have shave off all you fur and I mean all of it. Oh and you can't bug me or Kagome ever again.  
  
Kouga: fine lets' shake on it.  
  
Inuyasha: Whatever wolf-boy.  
  
Shippo: you two are sad.  
  
Vash: these donuts are the best! My mouth is watering.  
  
Shippo: I repeat you people are sad.  
  
Artemis: this is only because we in a fan fiction created by missy-bee and this is her last one.  
  
Kirara: (nods) She didn't have to make me talk. How am I going to sound? This is crazy.  
  
Shippo: Well a lot people think you can talk Kirara. Well now that you can talk what is something you wish to call.  
  
Kirara: yes I been wondering when was the last Inuyasha brushed or wash his hair out. I notice there been a lot of fleas other than Myoga jumping around.  
  
(An all outburst of laughter and Inuyasha face flushes red)  
  
Inuyasha: if I brushed my hair out an more I even up look like that jackass Sesshomaru. People would get confused.  
  
Shippo: He has a tail. You don't. How is that confusing.  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up. Smart-ass.  
  
Shippo: BAKA.  
  
Vash: Please gentlemen er demons. I believe in peace together all beings.  
  
Hiei: stuff it plant-boy.  
  
Vash: (starts crying) THAT CRUEL!  
  
Botan: what a rude thing to say.  
  
Hiei: who died and add me to this. I hate been in these fan fics not like I get paid for being here.  
  
Naraku: KUKUKU! (Cough, cough) (Choke) (Hacks) Oh man, (cough) I... Can't.. breath (chokes some more and passes out on the floor near half chewed donuts.)  
  
Shippo: now that's really sad.  
  
Kirara: is that all you can say?  
  
Shippo: yes I guess in this fic. That's about all I good for.  
  
Miroku: now that's really, really sad.  
  
Artemis: what sad is how easily girls rejected you.  
  
Miroku: (sweat drop) ha ah ha, ha. Ahem. (Goes sits and pout in a corner)  
  
Kouga: save some of the corn pops mutt face. You getting fleas all in it.  
  
Inuyasha: (scratching is mane) shut up! Mumbles 'I don't have that many fleas'  
  
Shippo: So sad.  
  
Hiei: can I leave?  
  
Goku: Hey where am I?  
  
Trunks: duh in a fan fic.  
  
Goku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Hiei: here's another genius. I'm outta here. (Leaves)  
  
Artemis: how are people just leaving?  
  
Spike: what's his face blew up an escape exit in bathroom.  
  
Artemis: I see.  
  
Shippo: That's sad.  
  
Kirara: be quite Shippo.  
  
Shippo: I can't! I'm forced to say it every few lines.  
  
Vash: why is this monkey man smashing all my good donuts? I wasn't finish with those.  
  
Sango: Miroku where are you? (Smiling this time too)  
  
Miroku: (perks up) SANGO!  
  
Sango: Oh Miroku I have something to tell you.  
  
Miroku: Yes Sango what it is?  
  
Sango: you smell really bad almost as bad as Inuyasha.  
  
[Miroku does the famous anime fall.]  
  
Shippo: your totally OOC Sango.  
  
Sango: Shippo?  
  
Shippo: what?  
  
Sango: you suck but have a nice day. Also, no ones loves you and Kagome was eaten by a bear. Good luck to ya.  
  
Shippo burst into tears. Inuyasha come busting into the room. Sango already gone.  
  
Kouga/Inu: what bear? I'll kill it!  
  
Hiei: what the? I left.  
  
Botan: well I guess you were needed.  
  
Goku: what am I supposed to say or do.  
  
Hiei: kill yourself.  
  
Goku: okay. (Kills himself)  
  
Hiei: idiot. Botan: great now I have work to do. (Takes Goku's soul to spirit world.)  
  
Vash: I want more donuts.  
  
Artemis hack up a fur ball all over Shippo. Shippo burst into tears again. Inuyasha and Kouga trying to make Pop Tarts after rumming through the fridge.  
  
Kouga: ya sure it goes in like this.  
  
Inuyasha: of course. I done this before.  
  
Kouga: I hope you set this place on fire.  
  
Myoga: (On top of Inuyasha's head) Back you vermin. Back I say! This is my house. Master Inuyasha belongs to me.  
  
Inuyasha: hey shut up! Stop biting me! (Scratching more getting hair and fleas everywhere.)  
  
Hiei: I'll take care the fleas.  
  
Uses his demonic sword to chop off all of Inuyasha hair. All while shirtless in his demon form of course. Which freaks out Shippo, Kirara, and Vash. Kouga spits up some half toasted pop tarts. Naraku jumps up and takes what was supposed to be Inuyasha's. (Now that's evil)  
  
Kouga: That was cool.  
  
Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOOOO! My hair! WHAT THE HELL!  
  
Hiei: damn I miss a couple spot looking at Inu's ears.  
  
Inuyasha starts running like crazy only he does really know where to go and Hiei just looks on in disgust but not chasing him. Naraku eating Vash's donuts since he smashed them and took them without Vash looking.  
  
Vash: Please sir can I have some more?  
  
Naraku: NO! Unless you strip naked and tie Inuyasha hair around yourself and do the love slide.  
  
Artemis: THAT MY FAVORITE SONG NOW! 'THE STEP REMIX'  
  
Shippo: that's sad.  
  
Kirara: you sad. Spike: I need some more ciggies.  
  
Kouga: damn where's Mac and cheese.  
  
Vash: Look I'm the newest member of the wolf pack.  
  
Kouga: my butt. What the hell is..... .... ..... ....  
  
Vash: I need jewel shard in my legs too.  
  
Vash has Inuyasha's hair wrapped around him Kouga style. Inuyasha digging out something outside. Naraku making Vash beg for some donuts. Miroku still pouting.  
  
Naraku: dance wolf plant dance.  
  
Vash: is this good enough master Naraku? (Starts break dancing)  
  
Naraku: you ain't broke nothing yet.  
  
Shippo: My Gods this is sad.  
  
Kirara: this is more than sad.  
  
Trunks: I can't take this shit no more. (Kills himself)  
  
Botan: Not again. I just got back.  
  
Hiei: way did you come back?  
  
Botan: (sighs.) I knew this was going to happen. (Takes Trunks' soul to HQ)  
  
Kouga: this is a disgrace. (Looking at Vash spin on his head.)  
  
Inuyasha: (starts singing) I got a lovely cup of noodles di Dee here there sitting in a row bum bum big ones, small ones, some as big as your head. (Then break out with the noodle dance) Do the noodle dance!  
  
Hiei: This Hiei is leaving this mad house right now.  
  
Vash: may I do the noodle dance master Naraku?  
  
Naraku: sure whatever.  
  
(Loud crash)  
  
Me: (dragging a dirty, beaten fluffy-butt tried to a stick.) Hi, hoe hi hoe. It's home from I is. I caught me fluffy yet again. It's a wonderful day in the neighborhood. Fluffy be mine! Won't you be mine? (Big smile and continues to sing)  
  
Kouga: AH she caught him! Kagome MINES!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey! Best two out of three?  
  
Kagome: What are you two talking about?  
  
Artemis: It seems lady Kagome that these two dogs made a bet for your love. Involving if Missy-bee caught Sesshomaru or not.  
  
Me: (sits back and wash the fireworks fly) Come Sesshy come.  
  
Sesshy: I hate you. (Sits a far but close as possible.)  
  
Kagome: (throws a rosary around a non expecting Kouga) SIT BOYS! (Eyes twitching)  
  
(Crashes)  
  
Kouga: what did I ever do? (Whimpers)  
  
Inuyasha: (whimpers) you would sit a bald hanyou? You're a cruel wench.  
  
Kagome: how dare you two play with my emotions! I am not a prize to be won.  
  
Me: yeah.  
  
Kagome: besides I don't love either one of you.  
  
Me: yeah.  
  
Kouga/Inu: WHAT?!?  
  
Kagome: (sucks teeth) Nah. I love Jaken!  
  
Everyone: WHAT? EW!  
  
(Everyone face fault and look disgusted. Kouga and Inuyasha are in total shock)  
  
Kagome: (flicks hair back) well you know what they say you have to kiss a lot of frogs before you find your prince. (Kisses Jaken)  
  
[Poof]  
  
Darien: Ah thanks you! THANK YOU! (Shaking Kagome's hand)  
  
Hiei: he really was a prince!  
  
Darien: I am. I'm also going to be king.  
  
Botan: so who are you Milord?  
  
Darien: My name is Prince Darien of earth; you might remember me from Sailor moon season one, how do you do?  
  
Kagome: I'm fine.  
  
Darien: you look like it.  
  
Kagome: (blush) thank you.  
  
Kouga/Inu: hold it Sailor man. (Swords drawn)  
  
Kagome: sit boys.  
  
(Crashes)  
  
Darien: Your so pretty. I must have you. So I must say this would you do me the honor of bearing my children?  
  
Kagome: sure! I give you a million children! WE CAN START RIGHT NOW! (Super happy)  
  
Darien: okay.  
  
Miroku: (sweat drops) WHAT IN THE BLOODY NAME OF? (Whinnying) WHY CAN'T THINGS LIKE THIS CAN'T HAPPEN TO MEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Vash: YUMMY! (Eating flea ridden donuts.)  
  
Shippo: that's sad. This is all sad.  
  
Me: well I beat from running after Sesshy-pooh all over the place. So, I think I going to end it here.  
  
Sesshy-pooh: I sure as hell don't want to be called that! How dare you. I shall teach you to use my proper name.  
  
Me: which one would you want Fluffy-butt or sesshy pooh?  
  
Sesshy-pooh: I am Sesshomaru lord of the western lands!  
  
Inuyasha: stuff it fluffy-pooh.  
  
Me: WOW! That's even better. Hey Inuyasha, since you got all you hair cut I guess that made you smarter. (Smudgy) somewhat anyway.  
  
Sango: hey Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: hey Sango.  
  
Sango: You're so bald I can read your mind! God I need sun glasses the glare is burning my eyes.  
  
Inuyasha: hey you wanna fight.  
  
Sango: I don't lick bald people sorry.  
  
Miroku: why are you so mean.  
  
Sango: stuff it ponytail man.  
  
Miroku goes pout, Sango leave, and Inuyasha is tricked off. Kouga sleeping under the piano. Hiei left with Botan somewhere.  
  
Artemis: end this now?  
  
Me: what do you think Kagome?  
  
Artemis: she left with Prince Darien there in the bedroom.  
  
Me: oh yeah.  
  
Fluffy-pooh: you're so sick. You're the worst kind of hentai.  
  
Me: who me?  
  
Fluffy-pooh: yes you.  
  
Rin: Rin loves clay-doh! I made a red Jaken.  
  
Me: yes you did.  
  
Artemis: end it now.  
  
Me: yeah end it now. Inuyasha: wait I have something to say!  
  
Me: hurry up and make it quick then get the hell outta my house.  
  
Inuyasha: what is the meaning of life?  
  
Me: get the hell of my property. (Grabs the shotgun I stole from Fuzzy lumpkin.)  
  
Inuyasha: no, wait really my.. . . .. ... ....... ... ..  
  
Inuyasha gets shot out, all the rest of the crew leaves and I kick a sex- happy Kagome and Darien out the room. Naraku has gain ten pounds and Vash took all his pocky. Then I burn the already mess up house down.  
  
Sesshy-pooh: what was the point of this whole thing. (Watching the burning house)  
  
Me: (also watching the flames) well shall leave it to the readers to deiced. But this was the place where I made my first fan fics.  
  
Shippo: this is sad.  
  
Me: Shippo die now! (Throws Shippo into burning house and watch him burn  
  
Rin: Look how Sesshomaru tail burns!  
  
Sesshy-pooh: MY TAIL! AHHHHHHHHH! (Starts running around in circle.)  
  
Rin: pretty colors.  
  
Me: yup Sesshomaru chasing his tail. Very good place to end.  
  
Rin: can I end it?  
  
Me: yes you may.  
  
Rin: Rin would like to thank everyone for reading this. Remember to look on Missy-sama profile to find out where all here new fics are. Bye-bye, okay! (Bows)  
  
Me: that was perfect.  
  
Sesshy-pooh: my tail. (Sniff) my wonderful tail.  
  
Me: whatever fluffy-pooh but this is ... ... ...  
  
[The end] 


End file.
